Fan is Short for Fanatic
by Chikita89
Summary: Theres a reason noone wants to attend hockey games with Kendall...  One Shot.


Kendall jumped up and down, squealing at such a high pitch that Logan was sure if there had been any dogs in the vicinity, they would have started howling right along with him. It was early Saturday morning, and the boys had been given the weekend off. Kendall, who had dragged a reluctant Logan out of bed at this ungodly early hour, was wearing a faded "Minnesota Wild" hockey jersey over his flannelette pyjama pants. James appeared from the hallway, rubbing his eyes sleepily. He was closely followed by Katie and Mrs Knight. Carlos, who had been known to sleep though thunderstorms, earthquakes, and even having one of his eyebrows shaved off (as part of a prank war) managed to stay asleep.

"Duuude, what gives?" James whined. His eyes were still half closed, and his hair was sticking out in all directions.

"Beauty sleep needed!" Katie slapped him across the back of the head.

"What was that for?"

"For being stupid so early in the morning!"

"Sorry", Kendall apologised sincerely, "but I just won tickets to the Wild game tonight!" All the boys loved hockey, but none of them were quite as passionate about their home team as Kendall. He hadn't been to a game since they had moved into the Palmwoods, and now they were finally playing in LA. Kendall, who had no money to buy tickets, had managed to win them in a competition on the local radio station. Far from being excited for him, his friends and family eyed each other warily. They had all been to a game with Kendall at some point, and it was not always a pleasant experience. The normally placid blonde 'lost it', as James described it, when watching his team. Logan had come to call going to games with Kendall 'H-E-Double Hockey Sticks', because he had turned uncharacteristically evil when things weren't going the Wild's way.

"How many tickets did you win sweetie?" Mrs Knight asked cautiously, hoping he wouldn't say he had enough for everyone. Kendall's brow furrowed.

"Well I only won two tickets, so I guess you guys will have to decide amongst yourselves who wants to come with me. Mom, Katie, no offense, but I really wanna take one of the guys with me. It's kinda a bonding thing, you wouldn't get it." Inwardly, his mom sighed in relief, but she arranged her face into a disappointed look as she nodded and turned around to head back to bed. Katie followed her, but not before flashing a sympathetic smile at Logan and James.

"Well, I took Carlos with me to the last game in Minnesota before we moved here, so I think I should give the ticket to one of you two." Kendall smiled, clearly believing he was doing them a big favour.

"You know what Kendall, I think Logan should take it. You guys would have an awesome time!"

"James, that's so nice of you, but I INSIST that you take the ticket. I wouldn't want you to miss out!"

"Guys! We'll flip a coin. That's the fairest way. Logan, call it!" Kendall ordered, taking a quarter out of his pocket.

"Um… heads" said Logan nervously, fingers crossed behind his back, desperately hoping for tails.

"Heads it is!" Kendall exclaimed, holding his hand up for a high five which Logan half-heartedly returned. Kendall turned to James, who was trying his hardest not to laugh at the look on Logan's face.

"Sorry dude. I promise, next time, it's you and me for sure!" James tried valiantly to look disappointed.

"It's ok. Sometimes lucks just not on your side I guess." He turned on his heels towards the kitchen to make breakfast, a huge smile appearing on his face once he was sure Kendall couldn't see him.

Carlos, James, Katie and Mrs Knight were sitting at the table when the front door opened. The first thing they saw was the huge black bruise forming around Logan's eye. Mrs Knight gasped and ran to examine his injury, as Kendall bounded past them, smiling and clearly excited.

"We won! We won! We won!" He bounded over to the couch and turned on the TV with the intention of watching the replay of the game.

"What happened? Was there a fight?" Mrs Knight asked Logan, knowing Kendall's tendency not so much for being violent himself, but for having the unenviable ability of bringing out violence in opposition spectators at games.

"Not exactly" he replied miserably.

"The game was tied, and into overtime. I told Kendall I had to go to the bathroom. I didn't want to be around if they lost." The other nodded knowingly.

"So when I realised they won, I went back down and he was there celebrating. Obviously he didn't see me, and he was throwing his arms in the air and waving them everywhere, including right into my face." The others couldn't help laughing. Even when his team won, Kendall had found a way to make the experience of attending a hockey game with him something that would never be forgotten, for all the wrong reasons. Upon hearing Logan's recap, Kendall turned to him from the couch.

"Sorry bout that Logie!" He sounded so sincere that Logan was almost inclined to forgive him.

"But at least we won!"

Logan knew he shouldn't have been surprised. Kendall was the biggest Wild fan he knew and fan, after all, was short for fanatic.


End file.
